Cooler Than Me
by Luv-Rain
Summary: Dan finds a magazine with the Kabras on it. He brings it to Amy and she read two articles: one about how amazing the Kabras are and another about how selfish they are. NO AMYxIAN AT ALL! Read and Review!


**This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I finally wrote it down! Whoohoo!**

**I don't own The 39 Clues or the song Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner.**

"Amy!" called Dan. Amy and Dan Cahill were still in the Bahamas. Amy was packing up her stuff so that they could leave to England as soon as possible. Dan and Nellie went out to town to pick up supplies. Amy turned around and saw Dan walk in through the door. "What?" she asked. Dan held up a magazine. "It's the Kabras."

Amy knew that anything that had to do with the Kabras was bad news. She reached out and took the agazine from Dan. On the cover, back to back, were Ian and Natalie Kabra. Amy flipped through the magazine until she found the article about Ian and Natalie. It was titled, "Britain's Fashionable Duo". Amy frowned. The Kabras were so vain they probably didn't care that this magazine gave them away.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love_

_I would already have you up under my arm_

_I used up all of my tricks_

_I hope that you like this_

_But you probably won't_

_You think you're cooler than me_

Amy read on:

"Ian and Natalie Kabra, the two trend setters in England, were recently spotted in the Bahamas with their mother, Isabel Kabra. We caught up with them and asked if they were returning to England anytime soon. Isabel had smiled and said, 'Oh, yes! We miss our home terribly and will return as soon as we can, dear.' When we asked about any new trends they have heard of, Natalie Kabra quickly replied, 'I miss my home and everything there, inclunding my clothing.' Isabel simply nodded and hugged her daughter. 'We Kabras deserve nothing but the best.'"

_You got designer shades just to_

_Hide your face and_

_You wear 'em around like_

_You're cooler than me_

_And you never say "hey" or_

_Remember my name_

_And it's probably 'cause_

_You think you're cooler than me_

"Natalie and Ian had agreed to take a quick photo-shoot before they left to go back to England. 'We would never turn down such nice people like you.' Ian had said." Amy groaned. She knew exactly why the Kabras wouldn't turn down a photo-shoot. Kissing-up to get more publicity. She was aware of Dan reading over her shoulder. She looked up and gave him an are-you-seriously-reading look. Dan shrugged, "It might have something we could use as blackmail." Amy rolled her eyes, "The Cobras are just using this for publicity. It's so vain and stupid." Dan grinned, "It's like everything they wear has to be designer. They would probably wear sunglasses so it covers their face."

_You got your high brow_

_Shoes on your feet_

_And you wear 'em around like_

_It ain't shh_

_But you don't know_

_The way that you look_

_When your steps make that much noise_

_Shh, see_

Amy, tried of reading the article, flipped to the next page. There were several pictures of Natalie and Ian. Some of them had Natalie, some had Ian, and some had both. Sure enough, there were a few with them wearing shades that covered their eyes. Amy could easily tell that Natalie had her eyebrows done. They were professionally plucked and they arched a little high. The picture showed her with high heels. Natalie was a few years younger than Amy and she wore high heels. What Natalie failed to notice was how ridiculous a girl her age looked in those heels.

_I got you all figured out_

_You need everyone's eyes_

_Just to feel seen_

_Girl you're so vain_

_You probably think that this song is about you_

_Don't you_

_Don't you_

While Amy was skimming through the pages, something caught Dan's attention. "Wait," he told Amy, "Turn back to page 56." Amy didn't know what Dan was looking for but she did as he told her. On page 56 there was another article titled, "Concieted Cobras". Amy's eyes widened and she and Dan looked at each other. His look said, _Finally! Someone outside the Cahills agree with us!_ Amy's look said, _Let's read this. Anything that's against the Kabras is good for us. _Amy read it aloud this time:

"Natalie and Ian Kabra. Two spoiled, egocentric children. What have their parents been teaching them?" Amy paused there. Well, Natalie has a dart gun and Ian is a master at deceiving people. Did she need to list any more? "The Kabras are vain enough to believe that this article is in their favor." Amy stopped reading there, grinning from ear to ear. Dan's was even wider, if that was possible.

_Now don't you dare act like you_

_Don't know, don't know_

_Know what's up, know what's up_

_'Cause your nose is up_

_I'm approaching up, yup_

_Like I can't give you_

_Winter in the summer_

_Or summer in the winter_

_Miami in December_

_Tryin' to look bored in them Diors_

_She probably is_

_Was acting shallow until she find out_

_How deep that my pocket is_

_Mrs. Pre-Madonna_

_This is your reminder_

_That I think you're fine but I'm finer_

Amy and Dan did agree that the Kabra children were full of themselves. Amy went back to the pictures. In one of them, Natalie had an extremely attractive dress, but her expression showed complete boredom. Amy's jaw dropped. There was Natalie, wearing a fabulous dress, and she looked like those were the most dull clothes she's ever worn.

"Is she serious?" said Dan, "She's trying to look bored in an expensive dress." Amy simply nodded. _Maybe she really is bored in it... _That did make sense to Amy. Natalie was so rich she could have anything she wanted. That dress probably seemed like nothing to her.

Wealth didn't mean everything. Amy was tired of stuck-up, rich brats who thought they were better than everyone because they had money. Just beacuse they had money, it didn't mean they had anything like skills or talents or any devotion at all. Rich people would spend most of their time acting like complete divas.

Money might seem important to the Kabras, but to Amy, there were more important things in life. Who knows? It is an opinion, and in Amy and Dan's opinion, they were way better than the Kabras.

_Cause it sure seems_

_It sure seems_

_You got no doubt_

_You got no doubt_

_But we all see_

_We all see_

_You got your head in the clouds_

"Hey, kiddos!" Nellie said as she walked in. Amy and Dan looked up from the magazine. "What are you reading?" asked Nellie.

Amy closed the magazine and showed Nellie the cover. "This." Nellie took the magazine and began reading the article. While she was reading, Amy and Dan sat and watched in silence. Nellie began to frown as she read the article about how "fabulous" the Kabras were, then she started to grin and chuckle as she read the article saying the Kabras were conceited. When she finished, she was smiling as much as Amy and Dan.

"Wow!" she commented, "Do you guys want to keep it or should we just leave it?"

Amy and Dan shared a quick glance. Dan grinned even more.

"I know exactly what we should do with it."

**break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break-break**

"Ms. Kabra?"

Ugh. Natalie just saw a cute sweater in a clothing catalog and the flight attendant made her drop the catalog, losing her page. She looked up, glaring daggers.

"What?" she snapped.

The flight attendant's eyes grew wide. She began to tremble. "Someone left this for you." she said, holding out a magazine. Natalie took the magazine from the flight sttendant's hand. There she was, right on the cover standing with her brother, Ian. So the magazine was pulished? Natalie and Ian never got to get a copy before getting on their private plane. Natalie grinned and flipped to the page about her, her brother, and her mother. There was a sticky note that said, "Flip to page 56." Natalie was confused so she just turned to page 56. The article said "Conceited Cobras". Cobras? Wasn't that what those Cahill peasants call her and her brother? Natalie read the article. As she read, her face got redder ever second. When she finished reading, Natalie Kabra was furious. She stood up and screamed, "Ian!"

Under the article was another sticky note that said:

"We're cooler than you!"

**So? How'd you like it? Tell me in your review!**


End file.
